The Cousin
by Rainbow26
Summary: Harry always thought Draco Malfoy was the most evil student at Hogwarts. That was until Draco's cousin came to stay...


Disclaimer: I keep on forgetting to do this, but basically- I don't own Harry Potter! Never have, never will. So there. Thank you.

* * *

"My little cousin's coming to stay at Hogwarts for tonight," said Draco smugly to the Famous Threesome. "She's pure evil."

"Oh my, I'm so scared!" Hermione shrieked. She ducked behind Harry as Draco sent a curse at her, giggling.

"You should be," said Ron darkly, after Draco had ran off, laughing at Harry's new beard.

"Why? She can't be worse than Malfoy." Harry mumbled through his facial hair, before vaporising it away.

"She is. Believe me…"

_A 7-year-old Ron watched the Malfoys' baby niece with interest, her bright blonde hair almost hypnotising him. He edged slowly closer to the crib, until his eyes looked right into hers. The baby reached up and gently caught hold of one of his fingers. Then, suddenly the adults came rushing over, at the sound of little Ron's screams as his finger was twisted right the way round._

"Is that it? She pulled your finger?"

"She didn't just pull it Harry, lovely little Amy pulled my finger out of the socket!"

Ron pulled his hand from his pocket and showed them his left hand. The index finger was slightly twisted.

"I dunno Ron," Hermione said disapprovingly. "She might have changed you know."

"How do you know her anyway?" asked Harry.

"She's my father's brother's ex-wife's sister's daughter. Lucky aren't I?"

He let his friends digest this in silence.

"You're related to the Malfoys!" cried Harry ten minutes later.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Harry! Well done! You get a gold star."

Harry puffed his chest out and smiled proudly.

**That evening**

Draco sauntered up to the Famous Threesome at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, a small blonde girl of about nine by his side.

"Hey, losers. This is my cousin, Amy."

The girl smiled sweetly and held out her hand. "How do you do?" They each shook it, Ron just touching her briefly. "Oh, Ronald- is that really you? You've grown so much! I'm still smaller than you though." She batted her blue eyes sadly and Ron grimaced at Harry. "Would you like to come see my toys? I brought them with me specially. Draco's told me so much about you three." She steered them out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons.

"See," whispered Hermione. "She's not that bad!"

"What was that, Hermy?" Amy said innocently.

Ron and Harry sniggered.

"Oh, nothing. You must be hearing things."

They reached the dungeons and Amy pointed to a large box in the corner. "There it is. Come on, let me show you." The three let themselves be shown to the box, which Draco's cousin flicked open. Inside lay about a dozen toys, all moving about frantically.

"Why are they moving Amy?" said Ron suspiciously.

"I think they're much more fun that way. The only thing is, I've never had a teddy bear, or a doll, or even a toy soldier. All my friends have them, and I feel so left out."

"Aaaah. You poor thing!" Hermione went to give her a hug.

Suddenly, Draco appeared from behind a pillar and Amy stepped backwards. "Redutufoi!" they yelled. Hermione shrank to a small doll, in a gingham dress. She began shouting, but no one could here a word she was saying.

"What have you done to her?!" screamed Ron dramatically.

"Er, turned her into a doll, stupid," sneered Amy. "And now it's your turn!"

"I don't want to wear another dress!" shrieked Ron. "I had to wear one for that ball thing ages ago and it was horrible and you can't make me and I refuse." He stamped his foot for emphasis, nearly squashing Hermione.

"Like you'd look good in a dress. I see you more as… a puppet! Kind of like Pinocchio, I suppose but without the big nose. "

Ron went to run but the Malfoys were too quick. "Redutufoi!" they yelled for the second time in three minutes. In the place where Ron had been standing now sat a floppy puppet boy with ginger hair.

Harry pulled out his wand, thinking how stupid he'd been to not do so before. Mind you, Ron and Hermione hadn't gotten their wands out either so it couldn't be totally his fault. Or was it? As Harry stood there, thinking these thoughts, he didn't notice himself being turned into a small toy soldier. He went to scratch his ear, which was feeling strangely wooden and found that it was just that. Wood.

He turned to the doll and puppet behind him. Hermione shook her head in despair at her friend's stupidity. Draco and Amy walked off, laughing.

"Right. Seeing as Harry is incapable of being awake, we are now stuck like this." Hermione sighed with despair.

"Wait, a sec…" said Ron. "We're wizards aren't we?"

"Witches, actually," the doll corrected.

"Be quiet…" he eyed her golden curls. "…Blondie!"

Hermione sniffed haughtily and turned away from them.

"Anyway, why don't we use our magic to turn us back again? Wow, I thought of something before Blondie over there! Must be a full moon."

"I was going to say that, actually," Hermione said.

"Whatever."

Harry gave each of them evil eyes then said, "Ok then. Let's try it."

"1…"

"2…

Wait a sec, I've got an itch on my nose," cried Ron.

They waited whilst he scratched his nose until it felt satisfactory, then continued.

"3!"

"Reversoficate!" they yelled.

Suddenly… nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" asked Harry puzzled.

"Because you said Reversofictay instead of Reversoficate. Let's try again."

"1…"

"2…"

3!"

Reversoficate!"

This time there were three teenagers sitting where three dodgy toys had sat previously.

"Right," said Hermione fiercely. "We are _so_ going to get Malfoy back for that one day…"

"Just not today," Harry observed.

* * *

Ok, I know what you're thinking-

a) That _was_ a really bad ending and I'm sorry.

b) Yes, I got the idea from Sabrina the Teenage Witch, but I could just picture Ron as a little ginger-haired puppet…

Anyway, I'm planning a sequel, so watch this space!

Now please review this and don't be too evil. Thank you. :-)


End file.
